


The Few

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting culled worlds was never good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Few

Visiting culled worlds was never good. They would find villages where once upon a time life had filled the streets and buildings. But the only thing that remained was emptiness and a deadly silence. It was eerie and depressing to visit such ghost planets.

Sometimes however there were survivors.

They were at times like the villages: empty and as good as dead. At other times they became something new, something special. As sole survivors they became a microcosm of a whole culture. And sometimes they lived on in their past, in each other. They were the few of their people, left with nothing but each other. They didn't want anything else, because while everything else would mean a better life it wouldn't be _their_ life.

After such missions, when John and Rodney went to bed, they clung to each other.


End file.
